Un angel salido del infierno
by Kasuyo Fukao
Summary: Una nueva shaman puede cambiar la vida de los demás ¿Cuanto? Eso solo el tiempo lo dira HoroHoroxRen, HaoxLyserg, YohxAnna
1. Chapter 1

Ehh! Mi primer fic. Esta algo rarito pero son cosas que se me ocurrieron en el verano que pasé con mis amigas, pero bueno es sobre lo que pasa luego de un año del torneo de shamanes, aparecen un montón de nuevos personajes secundarios y solo uno que va a salir en la mayoría de la historia.

Bueno en este capi no van a haber parejas, pero les prometo que en el próximo sí.

Ah si van las cosas:

Letra normal: narración

-Entre lineas-: dialogo de los personajes

--luego del dialogo: verbos o acciones de los personajes

-_Entre lineas cursiva-: _lo que piensan

(entre paréntesis): tonteras que digo o pienso

Por ultimo Shaman King no me pertenece (lamentablemente), pero si puedo hacer un fic con sus personajes, Ok ojala que les guste. Y por fin el fic!

Capitulo 1: La misteriosa chica

En medio de un día muy caluroso en Inglaterra, un chico de cabellos y ojos verdes, estaba sentado en una silla tratando de estudiar en su habitación, que parecía un horno aquel día. El chico debía tener como 15 años.

Lyserg: -¡Que calor hace!- decía- Morphin de verdad ¿cómo quieres que estudie con este calor?- le decía Lyserg a su pequeña hada que volaba feliz alrededor de él ignorándolo por completo- Esta bien no respondas, pero iré a comprarme un helado quieras o no-

De inmediato Lyserg guardó sus libros y se fue a la heladería que se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, mientras Morphin lo seguía por detrás.

Cuando llegó a la heladería se sentó en la primera mesa que vio y pidió un helado de frutilla mega-grande.

Pero mientras lo comía se fijó que entró a la heladería una chica un poco menor que él, usaba una remera negra de manga corta con el símbolo de ying-yang bordado, unos shorts blancos y unas sandalias negras.

Pero había algo en la chica que le parecía muy familiar, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro como el de Yoh y Hao, pero se le parecía más al de Hao ya que era largo como el de él. Lamentablemente no podía ver sus ojos ya que estaba usando lentes de sol muy oscuros.

-Excuse me, a chocolate ice cream cone, please- le decía la chica a la camarera con un acento muy extraño.

De repente cuando la camarera ya se había ido la chica se quita las gafas y Lyserg puede ver sus ojos, estos era de color negro. Definitivamente era idéntica a los gemelos Asakura.

Lyserg: -Morphin, esto es muy extraño, o es pura coincidencia el parecido o esta chica tiene algo que ver con los Asakura-

Lyserg cada vez que la veía, recordaba más a sus amigos. -_¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora en Japón?-_ pensaba.

Desde que termino el shaman fight que no había vuelto a verlos. Ya había pasado un año y él los extrañaba muchísimo.

Estaba mirando detenidamente su helado a medio comer, pensando en como acercarse a la chica y preguntarle si tenia algo que ver con los Asakura.

De repente escucha un ruido mira al lugar donde estaba la chica y se da cuanta que desapareció. Luego mira por la ventana y efectivamente se había ido de la tienda y ahora estaba caminando con su helado por las calurosas calles de Londres.

Lyserg: -¿Porqué me pasa esto a mí? TT.TT- se lamentaba el chico ya que sabia que correr tras ella seria en vano y más si es que no había terminado de comer su helado, y peor aun, ni siquiera lo había pagado.- Bueno será mejor que me termine el helado rápido, tengo que terminar de estudiar para la prueba de mañana.

En la noche

Morphin estaba jugando con unos cascabeles que hacían mucho ruido, mientras Lyserg trataba de concentrarse en la lectura con todo ese ruido. Hasta que hubo un momento en el que ya no pudo aguantar más.

Lyserg: -¡Morphin para de hacer ruido, no ves que trato de estudiar!- le grita a su hada, esta muy triste se va volando de la habitación. –Por fin paz- y volvió a su estudio pero a los cinco minutos ya no pudo contra el sueño y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De repente el despertador comienza a sonar y Lyserg se da cuenta de que era hora de irse al colegio. Toma sus cosas y busca a su hada, la encuentra dormida en el sofá. La toma en sus manos y le despierta suavemente.

Lyserg: -Morphin despierta, ya nos tenemos que ir- le susurra dulcemente, pero la hada lo mira con tristeza. En eso el chico cae en la cuenta de que la hada debía estar enojada por que le gritó- Lo siento, no debí gritarte, es que estaba muy tenso por la prueba y por esa chica pero fui muy duro contigo, lo siento.

El hada sonrió y le hizo una seña para que ya se fueran al colegio

Ooooooo-----oooooooO

Mientras tanto en la pensión En

Anna -¡Yoh!¡Hao!¡Vayan a comprar la cena en esta mismo instante porque me muero de hambre!- les gritó

HyY: -Si Ana- le dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras salían hacia la tienda.

Entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono y Ana contesto

Ana: -Alo?-

_Horo: -Hola Ana ¿esta Yoh?-_

A: -No Horo, Yoh se fue a comprar la cena con Hao.-

H-_Ahhh bueno, le puedes dejar un recado?-_

A-¿Cuál?-

H-_Mañana Pilika se va de viaje a Alemania por una beca que le dieron en un internado-_

_A-_Yyyyyy?-

_H-Bueno n.n es que no quería estar solito, a si que si no le molesta me iré a vivir un tiempo con ustedes-_

A-Me imagino que pagaras el alojamiento-

_H-Ana, vamos, somos amigos, no me puedes cobrar-_

_A-_No te paces de listo, esto no es gratis así que si te quieres quedar tendrás que pagar!-

_H-Ni siquiera un descuento del 60?-_

_A-_40-

_H-50-_

A-Esta bien, pero nada más, cuando vuelva Yoh le diré, adiós-

H-_Chaito n.n-_

Mientras en Londres

Lyserg se fue corriendo al colegio con su hada en el hombro, cuando llegó varias chicas lo saludaron muy coquetas y el solo les respondía con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó al salón se sentó en el puesto más solitario y alejado que pudo encontrar.

Lyserg era un chico muy guapo, todos sus compañeros eran amables con él y no tenia problema para hacer amigos, pero prefería estar solo, bueno, solo con su hada.

De repente todo el salón se lleno de alumnos y el profesor llegó, todos se sentaron de a 2, pero había solamente un puesto vacío lo que significaba que llegaría un compañero o compañera nueva y justamente ese puesto era el que tenia Lyserg a su lado.

Por suerte el profesor anunció que ayer había tenido algunos problemas y se le olvido la prueba, así que la pospuso para la semana próxima. Esto fue un alivio para todos , en especial para Lyserg ya que no entendía nada sobre química (creo que se me olvido decir que la prueba era de química XD) y esto le daría tiempo para pedir ayuda.

Pero luego de unos minutos de celebración, tocaron la puerta del salón y todos se quedaron en silencio, el profesor abrió la puerta y entró una chica que Lyserg inmediatamente pudo reconocer. Era la chica de la heladería.

Lyserg:-_"Por los grandes espíritus es ella, que suerte la mía"_- la sonrisa del chico era increíblemente grande

Profesor:-Chicos les presento a su nueva compañera, Nicky Asakura- La chica saludaba con la mano y sonreía a todos- Ya se puede sentar señorita- Y le señaló el único puesto vacío que había, o sea el que estaba al lado del chico peliverde.

Nicky:- Si señor- Y se fue a sentar al lado del chico de pelo verde, el cual tenia la mandíbula por el suelo.

Lyserg:-_¿¡Qué!? ¿dijo Asakura? Esto responde muchas de mis dudas, pero ¿qué diablos hace una Asakura en Inglaterra? Yoh nunca me había hablado de una tal Nicky.-_el chico seguía metido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que la chica ya se había sentado a su lado

Nicky: -Hola-

Lyserg: -...-

Nicky: -¿Hola? Tierra llamando al chico pelo de arbusto que no sabe hablar-

Lyserg: -...-

Nicky: -Oye ¿que diablos te pasa?- comenzó a picarle la mano con su lápiz pero este seguía sin responderle - Ya me tienes harta niño árbol! **¡¡¡NO ME IGNORES!!! **- y lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo hasta que Lyserg volvió en si.

Lyserg: -Eh? Nicky? Estabas diciendo algo? Lo siento, no te escuche-

Nicky: -Ya lo había notado ¬¬, bueno ahora que te sacaste la cara de pavo, me puedes decir como te llamas?

Lyserg: - Ah si, mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel-

Nicky: -¿Eres un shaman?-

Lyserg: -Pues sí, pero espera ¿cómo lo supiste?-

Nicky: - Elemental mi querido Lyserg, es muy obvio si es que tienes a tu espíritu en el hombro-

Lyserg: -n//n Verdad que Morphin estaba aquí- se sonrojo al ver lo tonta que había sido su pregunta, pero si es que ella podía ver a su hada debía ser también una shaman. – Tu también lo eres ¿cierto? -.

Nicky: -Si -

Lyserg: - Oye, ¿eres pariente de Yoh y Hao Asakura?-

Nicky: - Pues se supone que si n.n –

Lyserg: - ¿Se supone? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Nicky: - A ver como te explico... ellos son mis hermanos mayores.-

Lyserg: - **¿¡QUÉ!?**

Nicky: -Después de que mamá los tuvo, se embarazó de mi, pero tenía miedo de decírselo a papá, pues este se había vuelto demasiado reservado para sus cosas cuando los tuvo a ellos y trataba muy mal a mamá, por eso ella se escapó y se vino a vivir a Londres, mientras todos creyeron que se había muerto. Nací y crecí en Inglaterra, mamá se convirtió en una gran empresaria y ganó mucho dinero, además ella me entrenó como shaman , pero un día mamá murió ya que tenia una extraña enfermedad, desde entonces vivó con unos amigos, el dinero no es un problema para mí ya que ella me dejó todo lo que tenía, pero aunque tengo a mis amigos y a mis espíritus siempre he sentido la falta que me hace mi familia, así que decidí que algún día iré a buscar a mis hermanos a Japón, pero... no se donde están!-

Lyserg: -Wow! Eso explica el parecido con Yoh y Hao-

Nicky: -¿Los conoces?- junto sus manos y sus ojos empezaron a brillar- ¿Sabes donde están?-

Lyserg: -Si y si, y si quieres te puedo llevar con ellos- Lyserg estaba feliz era la perfecta ocasión para viajar, ver a sus amigos de nuevo y perder clases.

Nicky: -¡Jupi! Lys eres el mejor!- y le da un beso en la mejilla

Profesor: -La parejita de atrás, dejen sus muestras de cariño para otro momento-

Todos comenzaron a molestarlos por el comentario del profesor. Lyserg se sonrojo, pero en cambio Nicky seguía con su expresión tranquila y relajada, y luego comenzó a reírse al estilo Yoh

Nicky: -Jijijiji, veré a mis hermanos! Si!-

Lyserg: -Sabes creo que se me olvidó decirte que solo podrás ver a uno-

Nicky: -¿Por qué?-

Lyserg: -Porque Hao esta muerto-

Nicky: -...- Sus ojos negros comenzaron a humedecerse un poco, pero luego se secó los ojos, trató de tranquilizarse y fingió una sonrisa- Bueno 1 de 2 no esta tan mal, total con Yoh ya no me sentiré tan sola, bueno cambiando de tema que tal si nos vamos mañana mismo-

Lyserg: -¿Tan pronto?-

Nicky: -Claro! Cuanto más pronto mejor, así que hoy a la salida de clases me acompañaras a comprar los pasajes de avión, además así no tendrás que hacer tu famoso examen de química, jijijiji-

Y así toda la mañana pasó volando y a la salida de clases ambos se fueron corriendo a comprar los pasajes para un vuelo en 1era clase hacia Tokio que partía mañana a las 9.30 a.m. Nicky lo pagó todo con su tarjeta de platino, regalo de su madre para navidad.

Lyserg: -Nicky aun no me has mostrado a tus espíritus acompañantes-

Nicky: -A si, verdad, se me había olvidado- Le muestra a Lyserg su collar, el cual tenia un medallón de oro con el símbolo de ying-yang dibujado en el centro- Salgan- del lado negro del símbolo salió una hada muy parecida a Morphin pero esta estaba toda de negro y del lado blanco salio otra igual pero en blanco- Ellas son Yai y Nai, y ella es Natesa (diosa del baile hindú) – le muestra el espíritu de una bailarina de cabellos largas de color lila y ropa roja con dorada.

Lyserg: -Que hermosas-

Nicky: -Si , oye se esta haciendo tarde, es mejor que me vaya a casa, mañana te pasaré a buscar, adiós Lys.-

Lyserg: -Chao- la chica ya había desaparecido cuando él se acordó de algo muy importante- ¡Se me olvidó decirle a Yoh sobre Nicky! Que voy a hacer, armaré un gran escándalo si es que llegó de repente y le digo: Hola Yoh, tanto tiempo, te traje una sorpresa, en Londres encontré a tu hermana perdida se llama Nicky. No eso sería demasiado tonto y ahora no puedo llamarlo y avisarle de mi visita ya que deben ser las 4 de la mañana en Japón, bueno no tengo otra opción que llamarlo mañana a antes de partir-

Al día siguiente Lyserg se despertó muy temprano, se duchó, se puso unos jeans y una polera negra sin mangas, se preparó su desayuno, lo comió, limpió su casa, armo su maleta, guardó sus documentos en un bolso aparte, junto con las llaves de la casa, su celular y 3 repuestos para su péndulo.

De repente suena la bocina de un auto, Lys mira por la ventana y ahí estaba Nicky esperándolo en una gran limo blanca

Nicky: -Lys! Ya estas listo? Debemos irnos!-

Lyserg: - Si, ya voy- Salió de su casa, la cerró con llave y se dirigió con todas sus cosas a la limosina

Nicky: -Jijijiji que lindo te ves con esa ropa n.n-

Lyserg: -Jeje n//n- de pronto le vino a la mente el recuerdo de que debía llamar a Yoh, así que tomó su celular y marcó el número de su casa.

Ana: Alo?

Lyserg: Hola Ana ¿esta Yoh?

Ana: Creo que esta entrenando

Lyserg: Bueno entonces te lo diré a ti

A: Que cosa?

L: Me voy de viaje a Tokio para pasar un tiempo con ustedes

A: Y te piensas quedar aquí?

L: Pues si, ¿algún problema?

A: Mientras pagues el alojamiento no habrá ningún problema

L: Si obvio que pagaré, pero les llevaré una sorpresita ese día

A: No te preocupes que cuando llegues también te llevarás una gran sorpresa

L: Bueno, nos vemos en unas horas

A: Adiós

Nicky: -Lys ya vamos que se nos hace tarde-

El vuelo fue completamente normal, bueno casi...

**Flash Back**

Lyserg: -¡Nicky no!-

Nicky: -¿Por qué no?-

Lyserg: -Porque eres muy pequeña como para estar tomando alcohol-

Nicky: -Aguafiestas, entonces quiero un jugo de frambuesa- le dijo a la camarera que tenia a su lado

Lyserg: -Yo quiero agua gasificada-

Nicky: -Gracias- recibe ambos vasos –Lys dame tu cámara fotográfica-

Lyserg: -¿Para que?-

Nicky: -La mía se me quedó en la maleta y quiero tomar fotos-

Lyserg: -Si pero ten cuidado-

Nicky: -Gracias- toma la cámara y ve las fotos que tenía guardada- Jijijij No puedo creer que ese seas tú- ve una foto de Lys en pijama de ositos

Lyserg: -¡¿Qué?!, Nicky devuélveme eso- se tira encima de ella para quitarle la cámara pero derrama todo el jugo sobre los pantalones de Nicky

Nicky: -Guacala, mira lo que hiciste, ahora tendré que ir a cambiarme al baño-

La chica se va y deja solo al peliverde, el cual se sienta y empieza a fijarse en las personas que lo rodeaban, entra ellas un chico de cabellos negro que lo miraba de una forma un poquito rara, de repente se le acerca y le comienza a hablar

Chico: -Oye preciosa te importa si me siento a tu lado- le dijo y al parecer como muchos se confundió con el género del chico

Lyserg: -Emm... pues... yo...- trató de explicarse, pero el chico puso su dedo en los labios del inglés haciendo que este se sonrojara

Chico: -Me llamo Koji y no te preocupes que no muerdo... a veces- eso hizo que el ingles se sonrojara aun más -¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?- se acerco al rostro del chico, demasiado a su parecer

Nicky: -Ay, Lyserg no lo vas a creer, pero no...- se detiene al ver a un chico casi encima del peliverde a punto de besarlo- ¡¿Pero que demonios?!- de repente se fija que hay un vaso cerca de ella, lo toma y se lo lanza en la cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el piso con un chichón gigante en la cabeza -¡Que eso te enseñe a no besar al primer chico que se te cruce!-

Koji: -¿Chico?- mira al ingles -¡Pero si crei que era chica!-

Nicky: -Chico- señala a Lyserg –Chica- se señala a si misma –Chico- señala otra vez al peliverde –Chica- nuevamente se señala a si misma -¿Ves la diferencia?-

Koji: -Lo siento mucho-

Lyserg: -Descuida-

Nicky: -¿Qué se creen los chicos de ahora? Por eso no tengo novio TT.TT- dijo mientras el pelinegro se dirigía a su asiento y a Lyserg le caía una gotita de sudor

**Fin del Flash Black**

Lyserg: -Oye Nicky es muy temprano acá, y si vamos a la pensión a esta hora Ana nos va a pegar-

Nicky: -¿Ana? ¿Quién es Ana?-

Lyserg: -Tu simpática cuñadita ¬¬-

Nicky: -Okay, en ese caso que tal si buscamos un hotel que este abierto a esta hora-

Lyserg: -Me parece bien-

Luego de una hora pudieron encontrar un hotel disponible pero...

Nicky: -Hola, necesitamos 2 habitaciones simples-

Administrador: -Lo siento pequeña solo tenemos una habitación doble-

Nicky: -Bueno la queremos- les entregaron las llaves de la habitación- Gracias.

Llegaron a la habitación pero cuando entraron se llevaron una sorpresita.

Lyserg: -¿Una sola cama doble?-

Nicky: - Bueno, no se le puede hacer nada así que tu dormirás en el piso-

Lyserg: -¿Qué? Yo no dormiré en el piso ù.ú-

Nicky: - Entonces busca un sofá, ya que ni pienses que seré yo la tonta que no dormirá en la cama.-

Lyserg: -Amargada -

Nicky: -¿Dijiste algo? Ò.ó-

Lyserg: -No, yo nada u.u-

Luego Nicky se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida, mientras Lyserg se acomodó en un sofá y se tapó con algunas sabanas que le dio la chica, pero era muy incomodo y empezaba a hacer mucho frío.

Lyserg: -No se porque acepte dormir en algo tan incomodo- mira como la pequeña duerme- que suerte tiene- de repente se fija en que la chica estaba durmiendo acurrucada en un extremo de la gran cama por lo que quedaba un gran espacio en el que él cabría cómodamente y sin molestar a Nicky- esta durmiendo profundamente y no se dará cuenta si es que me meto en su cama y en la mañana salgo de ahí-

Deja el incómodo sofá y se acuesta en la cama, estaba tan cómodo y ya no tenía frió, luego de un rato se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente se despierta muy temprano con la intensión de volver a su sofá y aparentar que toda la noche durmió allí, pero no se podía mover ya que Nicky lo tenia atrapado con un abrazo muy fuerte y cuando trató de sacársela de encima la chica se despertó y ...

Nicky: -¡Sal de mi cama ahora mismo, pervertido! Ò///Ó- ella lo soltó y lo lanzó fuera de la cama- ¿cómo te atreviste Lys?

Lyserg: -Oye tu fuiste la que me abrazó u//u-

Nicky: -Como sea – mira su reloj- ya es hora de irnos ya pagué todo así que nos podemos ir, cuando te cambies de ropa-

Cuando llegaron a la pensión Ana les abrió la puerta

Lyserg: -Hola Ana-

Ana:- Hola Lyserg, tanto tiempo – se fija en la chica que iba al lado de Lyserg- ¿quién es ella?-

Lyserg: -Ahh, ella es... la sorpresa – se fija en un chico de cabello castaño largo que había aparecido tras Ana - ¡Yoh! ¡Amigo! Te dejaste crecer el cabello n.n-

Hao: -Eh? Creo que te estas equivocando de persona...-

Aparece Yoh en el segundo piso

Yoh: -¡Hola Lyserg!-

Lyserg: -¡Hola!... espera si tu eres Yoh ¿quién eres tú?- señalando a Hao

Hao: -¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mí? ¡Soy Hao! n.n-

Lyserg: -**¿¿¿¡¡¡HAO!!!???**, que diablos haces aquí? ¡¡¡¡Se supone que estabas muerto!!- su cara estaba pálida

Nicky: -Jijijijij- al reírse llama la atención

Hao: -¿Y quién es esta preciosura?- dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba al lado de Lyserg-

Nicky: -Soy Nicky- dijo simplemente

Yoh: -Me pareces familiar – se fija mejor en ella – Lindos ojos negros, cabello castaño oscuro-

Hao: -Risa idiota – la mira de arriba abajo- también una shaman, y muy fuerte al parecer, que extraña coincidencia-

Nicky: - Bueno, eso es natural, ya que yo soy tu...

Horo horo: - ¡¡¡Hola!!!- aparece de la nada y evita que Nicky siga hablando ( que oportuno ¬¬) – ya llegue – ve a la chica y al pálido Lyserg – parece que no soy la única visita-

Yoh: -Que emocionante, todos otra vez reunidos n.n –

Horo horo: -¿Todos?, falta el cabeza de aguja y el chocolatito-

Hao: - Ren a estado quedándose aquí desde algunas semanas y de Chocolove solo hemos recibido cartas-

Ana: -Como molestan, ¿van a entrar o se quedaran diciendo estupideces ahí? ¬¬-

Nicky: -Ana tiene razón, además yo ya quiero ver mi pieza-

Ana: -¿Tu pieza? Primero paga u.u –

Nicky: - Anita, pagaré aunque esta sea mi casa también-

Ana: -¿Tu casa?¿Pero de que diablos hablas niñita?-

Nicky: - Ay verdad, se me había olvidado decirles – y comienza a contarlas toda la historia- y esa es la razón-

OK, todos quedaron con la mandíbula por el suelo, excepto Yoh que estaba feliz por la noticia (ya no era el menor) y Lyserg que aun tenia la cara pálida y estaba a punto del desmayo (pobrecito se nota que le afecto lo de Hao)

Yoh: - Entonces pasa hermanita, la casa es tuya- le dice feliz

Nicky: -A ver- mira a Yoh – tu tienes que ser Yoh – mira a la rubia – tu Ana – se fija en el gemelo mayor- y tu eres Hao, pero, ¿no se supone que tu estabas muerto? (que fría pregunta)-

Hao: -Cuando Yoh me atacó no morí exactamente, solo me hirió... y aún tengo las cicatrices y aunque me demoró un tiempo recuperar los poderes ya estoy bien, pero me quede solo y recordé a mi querido hermanito y su gran casa aquí en Fumbari – sonrie – Nadie puede destruir tan fácilmente al gran Hao Asakura-

Nicky: - Comprendo y ¿quién es el de peinado de erizo?-

Horo horo: - Soy Horo horo y soy el amigo de tus hermanos-

Nicky: - ¿Y ese que esta atrás tuyo Hao?-

Hao: -Eh?- mira hacia atrás- Ah él es Ren Tao, es un chinito engreído agresivo sin gracia-

Ren:- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – le crece su famoso peinado

Nicky: - Paren por favor, ahora lo importante es que hay que llevar al pálido de Lyserg a su habitación –

Yoh: - Si, tenemos lista su habitación-

Nicky: - Entonces que esperan, ni se imaginen que me romperé una uña por cargarlo-

Hao: -Yo lo llevo- toma al chico en brazos y lo sube por las escaleras-

Después de una hora Lyserg reacciona, y se ve acostado en su futón

Nicky: - ¡Por fin despertaste! Ya me tenias asustada-

Lyserg: -¿Qué me pasó?-

Nicky: - Te desmayaste al ver a Hao-

Lyserg: - Ahh si ya lo recuerdo-

Nicky: -¿Te sientes bien?-

Lyserg: -Si, solo un poco impactado-

Nicky: - ¿Qúe tal si me acompañas?-

Lyserg: -¿ A dónde?-

Nicky: -A ver si mi habitación nueva ya esta lista-

Lyserg: -Bueno, vamos-

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ya estaba lista y Ana y Hao los esperaban allí, era una linda habitación, grande, con balcón y un gran armario...

Nicky: - ¿Qué es eso? O.o – indicando el futón

Hao: - Tu cama-

Nicky: - Eso definitivamente no es una cama, ni siquiera tiene un gran colchón o un plumón bien cómodo-

Ana: -Si no te gusta, cómprate tu uno-

Nicky: -Obviamente que lo voy a hacer, ¿hermanito me acompañas al centro comercial?-

Hao: -¿Y por qué yo?-

Nicky: - Porque eres mi hermano y porque necesito a alguien fuerte que lleve mis cosas-

Hao: -¿Quién te crees para mandarme?-

Nicky: -¡Tu hermana!-

Hao: -Esta bien, vamos ¬¬-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ren, se encontraban Yoh, Horo horo y (obviamente) Ren, estaban escuchando música, mientras el Usui jugaba con los cabellos oscuros del peliviolacio.

Nicky y Hao ya habían partido a su destino, mientras tanto Ana veía sus novelas y Lyserg se fue a arreglar su pieza.(Pero como este es mi fic hoy solo me interesaré en lo que hace Nicky)

Después de unas cuantas horas en el centro comercial, Hao llevaba un gran cantidad de compras, mientras Nicky recorría cada tienda que veía.

Nicky: - A ver- mira su lista- Colchón listo, sabanas listo, pintura listo, muebles listo, lámparas listo, ropa nueva listo, almohadas listo, alfombra listo, accesorios listo, mochila listo, libros listo, cuadernos listo, útiles listo, peluches listo, uniforme listo, televisor listo, dvd listo, reproductor de música listo, computador listo, y... creo que no nos falta nada-

Hao:- Por suerte- (pobrecito tuvo que llevar todas esas cosas)- ¿cómo conseguiste tanto dinero?-

Nicky: - Tengo 5 tarjetas de platino- se las muestra- e increíblemente nunca he llegado a sobregirar ninguna-

Hao: -Me sorprende ¬¬- mira su reloj- mejor ya vayámonos antes que los demás se preocupen y yo muera aplastado-

Nicky: -Exageras demasiado-

Cuando volvieron a casa Lyserg los esperaba en la puerta y le ayudó a Hao a llevar todas las compras a la habitación de Nicky. La dejaron sola y luego de 2 horas ya había adornado todo su habitación

Nicky:- Listo, ¡Oigan vengan a ver como quedo!- todos subieron a ver su pieza- ¿y que les parece?-

Yoh: - Esta súper, me encanta-

Lyserg: -Wow, es increíble-

La habitación estaba pintada de lila, negro y dorado, su cama era lila con almohadas negras con bordados dorados, también tenia una gran biblioteca, un escritorio con un notebook negro, una gran espejo con piedras preciosas incrustadas, un gran armario lleno de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, en la pared tenia un televisor pantalla plana, un gran reproductor de música y al lado de él un dvd. Pero lo más impresionante eran que en una repisa habían fotos de cada uno. No sabían exactamente como había conseguido esas fotos, ni siquiera sabían si alguna vez se las habían sacado. También tenía un gran mueble con espejo y banca el cual estaba repleto de productos de belleza, accesorios para el cabello, cepillos, etc.

Nicky: -Tengo hambre ¿qué hay de cenar?-

Ana: - Pregúntales a los que le tocaba hacer la cena hoy- mirada asesina a Ren y Hao- ¿y?¿que hay de cena chicos?-

Ren: -Este... pues... tal vez...-

Hao:- Pedimos una pizza- miente

Ana: - ¿y aún no llega?-

Hao: - Es que no estábamos seguros con que pedirla así que los dejamos esperando con el pedido u.u-

Horo: -Yo la quiero con mucho queso, pepperoni y tomate n.n-

Yoh: -Jijiji, yo la prefiero con champiñones, carne y jamón-

Hao: - Bueno entonces pediremos ambas, ahora Ren llámalos que deben estar esperando el pedido-

Ren:-Si-

Cuando las pizzas llegaron todos se sentaron en el comedor, Yoh sirvió té para todos y repartió los pedazos de pizza, dejándose el pedazo más grande para él.

Horo: -Oye, ¿por qué tu pedazo es más grande que el mío?-

Hao: -Tiene razón, a nosotros nos serviste poco comparado contigo-

Yoh: -Ay chicos, la razón es obvia: mi estomago es mucho más grande que el de ustedes por eso necesita un pedazo mayor-

Horo: -¡¿quién te crees para decir esa estupidez?! Mi estomago es tan grande como el tuyo así que comparte-

Yoh: - Claro que no, este pedazo es mío y de nadie más-

Hao: - Eso es lo que tu crees- se tira encima de su gemelo

Ana: -¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! ¡me tienen harta, sino paran ahora les juro que les patearé hasta la calle!-

Los tres se calman y de repente se dan cuenta que sus pedazos de pizza ya no estaban en sus platos

H, H y Y:-¡mi pizza!- mirada asesina a la Asakura menor que tenia toda la cara manchada con salsa de tomate y devoraba los pedazos de pizza de los chicos tan rápido que en poco tiempo ya no quedaban más que migajas.

Nicky: -¡Soy solo una niñita con hambre no me maten! TT.TT- pone una cara tan tierna que a los chicos de inmediato se les pasa el enojo y la miran con dulzura

Yoh: -Bueno, ni siquiera tenía tanta hambre-

Nicky: -n.n gracias-

Luego de ese primer día todos se van a acostar a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero solo la menor de todos no se había dormido aún, estaba escribiendo en su diario secreto:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy acabo de conocer a mis hermanos, son muy simpáticos, y todo gracias a la ayuda de Lys. Mi nueva casa es muy linda y mi habitación la arregle como a mí me gusta, vivo con Hao, Yoh, Ana, Lys, Ren y Horo horo.. Hao, mi hermano mayor, tiene el pelo igual que yo, tiene un temperamento fuerte, es engreído y tiene un ego muy grande, es un shaman que utiliza el fuego, pero tiene un gran corazón y oculta muy bien sus sentimientos. Yoh, el mediano, es de cabello más corto, siempre usa unos audífonos naranjas y un collar con garras, es alegre, divertido y algo distraído, bueno es muy distraído, también se ríe igual que yo y su espíritu acompañante es el gran samurai Amidamaru . Ana es la prometida de Yoh, increíble que en este tiempo aún los padres elijan a la futura persona con quien te vas a casar, es agresiva, temperamental, seria, reservada, agresiva, manipuladora, calculadora, agresiva, inteligente, ambiciosa, ¿ya dije que era agresiva?, bueno en resumen mejor no me meto con ella o tendré grandes problemas, usa a cada rato un collar azul y casi siempre trae puesto un pañuelo, hoy fue verde. Lys ya te explique ayer como era, pero hoy se puso como loco cuando supo que mi hermano estaba vivo, entiendo su reacción por lo que me contó que le hizo cuando era pequeño pero estaba más pálido que una crema hidratante _(gomen fue lo primero que se me ocurrió_). Ren es un chico serio y malhumorado, tiene unos ojos dorados preciosos y un peinado muy raro, tiene una adicción por la leche, viene de China, su familia es la dinastía Tao, creo que una vez leí sobre ella en un libro, su espíritu es un antiguo guerrero chino llamado Bason. Horito es un tipo todo amistoso, es tierno y a la vez insoportable, tiene un peinado como erizo y alrededor de lleva una cinta, la mitad de su cabello, para arriba, es celeste y la otra mitad, para abajo, es negra, tiene una hermana llamada Pilika que ahora esta en un internado en Alemania, siempre se queja de que no tiene novia, su espíritu acompañante es un espíritu de la naturaleza llamado Koloro, le encanta comer y molestar a Ren, en realidad tiene una manía de perseguirlo, tendré que estar atenta ya que algo se traen esos dos. Bueno ya es tarde y tengo sueño, mañana te sigo contando mis aventuras con mi nueva familia. Nicky._

¿Y?¿Les gustó? Ojala que sí, bueno eso es todo por ahora en poquito tiempo subo el otro capi y el otro y el otro..., bueno dejen rewiews plis. Acepto comentarios buenos y malos, pero porfa díganme si les gustó.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Thami-chan, gracias a ella me gusta el anime; Vali-chan, fue la única que me apoyo hasta el final de este capi y por supuesto a todas las escritoras de yaoi que me inspiran con sus increíbles fics. Un beso para todas ella y para los que leyeron este fic.

Tengo unas cuantas dudas que me gustaria que me respondieran:** ¿De qué color de cabello les gustaría ver a Yoh?¿O con qué corte se vería bien? Y por último pero no menos importante ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia entre yaoi y shonen ai?**

Ojala respondan y en la pregunta de Yoh porfa respondan usando toda su imaginación.

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Holi, soy yo otra vez y este es el 2do capi de mi fan fic. Les agradezco un montón por sus rewiews, de verdad me subieron el animo. También gracias por explicarme lo del yaoi. Ahora si, el fic...

Capitulo 2: Nueva vida

Al día siguiente Nicky se despertó muy temprano, como era su primer día de clases no quería llegar tarde así que se duchó y se puso su nuevo uniforme, que era una falda negra tableada con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, mallas negras y zapatillas negras, además de su siempre preciada cadena con el símbolo de ying yang y una que otra pulsera negra para combinar. Luego se tomo el largo cabello lo secó y se hizo con el una trenza para el lado. Ya estaba lista, anoche había arreglado sus útiles, así que solo le faltaba tomar desayuno, pero cuando bajo, el comedor y la cocina estaban vacíos, a lo lejos se escuchaban algunos ronquidos, debían estar aun durmiendo.

Como buena y linda hermana que era (¬¬) les preparó desayuno a todos, era una montaña de variados platos sobre la mesa, parecía todo un banquete, se sentó y comenzó a comer, de repente escuchó un ruido, era Horo que se había despertado con el olor de la comida y se había arreglado lo más rápido posible para bajar a desayunar, pero como fue rápido ni siquiera alcanzó a abrocharse la camisa por lo que llevaba todo el pecho descubierto.

Nicky: - Buenos días n.n ¿qué tal dormiste?- le susurra para no despertar a los demás

Horo: -Bien gracias, oye, ¿tu preparaste todo esto?- señala la comida

Nicky: -Si, prueba esta delicioso- toma un pastelito y se lo da en la boca, de repente se fija en que Ren estaba en la escalera, lo mira de reojo y ve que su cara mostraba celos pero, como era un niña buena, no quería que se enojaran con ella - ¿por qué estas tan pensativo?-

Horo: - ¿Qué? No lo estoy-

Nicky: -No me mientas ¿en quién piensas?-

Horo: -¿yo? En nadie u.u-

Nicky: -Mentiroso, sino me lo dices te lo sacaré a la fuerza-

Ren: -_¿a la fuerza?¿a qué se refiere?-_

Horo: -¿A la fuerza como? O.ô-

Nicky le pone un dedo sobre la frente y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre tenia una cara de satisfacción

Nicky: -Con que con Ren-

Ren: -_¿conmigo?-_

Horo: - Este... pues yo... o///o-

Nicky: -Calma, quedara solo entre los dos, ahora tengo que ir a despertar a mis hermanitos- mira la escalera- Oye Ren cuida que no se coma todo-

Horo: -_¿qué? ¿Ren estaba aquí? ¿habrá escuchado?-_

Nicky: -Si, lo escuchó todo-

Ren: -No tenia idea que podías leer las mentes-

Nicky: -Hago cosas más increíbles que eso- se marcha

Ren: -¿Pensabas en mi?- dijo dirigiéndose al chico.

Horo: -Bueno... si... pero... O////O-

Ren: -¿qué pensabas de mi?- se acerca lentamente al ainu

Horo: -_En lo hermosos que son tus ojos... demonios, no le puedo decir eso- _piensa –En lo ridículo que es tu peinado-

Ren: -¿¡Qué!? Ò.ó,- se detiene- mi peinado no es ridículo, es hasta más bello y normal que el tuyo-

Horo: -Claro que no, mi cabello es mucho más lindo que el tuyo-

Ren: -No lo es-

Horo: -Que si-

Ren: -¡Que no!-

Ana: -¡Cállense los dos!- les grita desde las escaleras

RyH: -Si Ana-

Ana: -Así me gusta, ¿ustedes hicieron ese desayuno?-

Horo: -No, lo hizo Nicky-

Ana: -Por lo menos alguien en esta casa es atenta, no como otros que debieron haber despertado hace rato a hacer el desayuno- mira la habitación de Yoh, se sienta y comienza a comer.- Oye Hoto-

Horo: _-¿Qué tanto le cuesta decir Horo?- _piensa- ¿Si Anita?-

Ana: -Abróchate la camisa por favor, que vas a hacer que Ren se ponga aun más rojo de lo que esta-

Ren: -¡Que no estoy rojo! ò//ó- dijo mientras el ainu se abrochaba la camisa –_maldita rubia-_ piensa

Mientras tanto

Nicky: -Yoh despierta- le susurra

Yoh: -mmm... 5 minutos más mami-

Nicky: -¡Yoh Asakura despierta ahora mismo!- imitando la voz de Ana

Yoh: -¡Si Anita, lo que tu digas!- despierta de un golpe y ve a su hermana –Ahh eras tú, que susto me diste -

Nicky: -Levántate que se te hace tarde y se te olvidó hacer el desayuno-

Yoh: -¡El desayuno! ¡Ana me va a matar!-

Nicky: -No te preocupes, ya lo hice yo. Ahora iré a despertar a Hao-

Yoh: -Si- se levanta y se dirige al baño

Nicky se dirige a la habitación de Hao, pero cuando entra no había nadie

Nicky: -Que extraño, ¿dónde estará?- comienza a buscar por las habitaciones pero no estaba en eso recuerda que el único que aún estaba dormido era Lyserg –Mejor lo voy a despertar-

Entra en su pieza y lo ve dormido en su futón, pero cuando se dispone a acercarse siente la presencia de Hao, mira a su lado y efectivamente se encontraba ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el cuerpo que yacía acostado. A ella no se le ocurre nada mejor que leer esos pensamientos que tenían tan extraño a su hermano.

Hao: -_¿qué diablos me pasa? ¿qué es esto que siento? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? ¿por qué me hago estas estúpidas preguntas sin sentido?- _suspiró –_Por los grandes espíritus estoy cada día más loco, pero y si en verdad ... no! no! no! los sentimientos son debilidades de los humanos, el gran Hao Asakura no se rebajará a eso, pero es que se ve tan lindo así, durmiendo ahí, tan tranquilo y feliz... ¿Feliz? No, él no esta feliz, después de lo que le hice como podría estarlo... de nuevo la culpa me esta afectando la cabeza, ¡malditos sentimientos! Pero... ¿me atreveré a decirle lo que siento si ni siquiera se bien que es lo que siento? Que bobadas estoy pensando, mejor me voy a hacer el desayuno antes que esa loca de cuñada que tengo se despierte y me castigue-_ se da vuelta y ve a su hermana-¿qué estas haciendo tú aquí?-

Nicky: -Lo siento, solo venía a despertar a Lys y a avisarte que el desayuno ya esta servido así que baja pronto n.n-

Hao: -¿Mi hermano hizo el desayuno solo? O.o-

Nicky: -No, fui yo la que lo hizo, ustedes son unos flojos que ni siquiera pueden despertarse temprano a hacer el desayuno u.u –

Hao: -¿quieres que yo despierte a mi Ly... digo a Lyserg u//u-

Nicky: -Jijiji no gracias, además quiero ver que esta soñando-

Hao: -¿Puedes ver qué esta soñando?-

Nicky: -Mamá me enseño a leer mentes, ver sueños, cambiar voces y cuerpos, desaparecer...-

Hao: -¿Cambiar voces y cuerpos?¿Cómo es eso?- la detiene

Nicky: -Pues le intercambio la voz a una persona con otro, o intercambio sus mentes de cuerpo, ¿Quieres probar?-

Hao: -Etto... no gracias, creo que mejor bajo ahora- se va

Nicky: -Bueno- mira a Lyserg – Vamos a ver que pasa por tus sueños- cierra los ojos

_Se veía a un Lyserg sentado en una silla con una lámpara a su lado, él estaba leyendo un libro. De repente la luz se apaga y la oscura habitación comienza a arder en llamas, estas quemaban todo a su paso, excepto al chico que seguía sentado mirando el fuego, paso un rato y él seguía sentado sin que las llamas lo tocaran, era como si lo protegieran, si eso era lo estaban protegiendo, ya se le había ido el miedo, ahora se sentía cómodo con esa situación, esas llamas eran tan cálidas y acogedoras. De repente entre ellas aparece una silueta, era de un chico con cabellos largos, lo reconoció de inmediato era Hao que se acercaba lentamente hacia él.-Lyserg-le decia-Lyserg-. –¿Hao?-.- Lyserg-. -¿Qué pasa?-.-Lyserg-su voz comenzó a cambiar-Lyserg, ¡Lyserg!, ¡Lyserg despierta!..._

Nicky: -...¡Lyserg despierta!¡Se esta haciendo tarde!¡Despierta!-

Lyserg: -Bueno, ya, no tienes que gritar-

Nicky: -Uy lo siento es que tienes el sueño tan ligero ¬¬-

Lyserg: -Ya estoy despierto ¿qué pasa?-

Nicky: -Apúrate que se nos hace tarde y no vamos a llegar a la escuela a tiempo-

Lyserg: -Oh si verdad, me tengo que cambiar de ropa- estaba a punto de sacarse el pijama cuando recuerda un pequeñísimo pero importante detalle (muy importante)- ¿te molestaría dejarme vestir solo? No estoy acostumbrado a que una chica me vea desnudo –

Nicky: -Ay si lo siento- se va rumbo a la puerta- Baja pronto- se va

Lyserg: -Chicas... ¿quién las entiende? por eso es que no tengo novia- suspira

Después de el desayuno todos llegaron a la escuela

Nicky: -Ren, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? n.n-

Ren: -si- dijo secamente

Nicky: -Si tu familia es tan rica ¿por qué no vas en una escuela privada y cara en vez de esta?- indica la escuela

Ren: - Etto... ni yo tengo idea ¬¬- la mira de forma desafiante- y tu que dices, no se supone que eras menor que nosotros, pero estarás en la misma clase-

Nicky: -Estoy adelantada un curso además quiero estar con los payasos de mis hermanitos... y verlos sufrir a todos ustedes n.n-

El resto de la mañana pasó normal, Manta estudiando (es la primera vez que lo nombro?), Yoh durmiendo, Ana regañándolo, Horo molestando a Ren, Hao coqueteando a cualquier chica y maldiciendo a todos, o por lo menos casi todos, Lyserg trataba de poner atención a la clase y Nicky leía atentamente un folleto que había encontrado en el diario mural de la escuela que decía :_se busca nueva integrante para el equipo de porristas del colegio, cualquier edad, experiencia avanzada, por favor presentarse mañana a las 6:30 en el gimnasio para su evaluación._

Nicky: -_Perfecto, es lo que buscaba, es imposible que me rechacen fui la capitana de los equipos en 4 escuelas diferentes y esta no será la excepción-_ pensaba

Al final de la clase todos se dirigieron a la pensión.

Yoh: -Tengo sueño- bosteza

Ana: -¡¿Qué?! Pero si dormiste toda la clase-

Horo: -Yo tengo hambre-

Ren: -Tu siempre tienes hambre ¬¬-

Lyserg: -¿qué te pasa Nicky?¿Por qué tan callada?-

Nicky: -Ehh? No por nada solo estaba pensando... Ana puedo hablar contigo?-

Ana: –Si, claro-

Nicky: -Gracias- se acerca al oído de la rubia y le susurra -¿me podrías entrenar hoy?-

Horo: -¿¡Qué!? ¿estas loca o que niña?- al parecer había escuchado

Ana: -Si- ignorando al peliazul –Primero debes correr 30 kilómetros con estos- le pasa cuatro pesas de 10 kilos cada una.

Nicky: -Esto no es nada- deja todos boquiabierta –deberían ver lo que es cargar bolsas, cajas y paquetes, luego de recorrer por lo menos unas 10 veces todo el centro comercial en un día de rebajas en todas las tiendas-

Ana: -Bueno entonces deja de parlotear como loro y ve a correr-

Nicky: -Si jefa- y se va

Ana: -¿Y ustedes que tanto ven?-

Todos: -Nadita-

Ana: -Comiencen ahora a hacer la comida o les doblo el entrenamiento-

Todos: -Si, altiro- se van y dejan tras ellos una nube de humo

En la cena (sorry estoy con poca inspiración así que no se me ocurrió nada más)

Horo: -Ñam, ñam que rico- devoraba todo a su paso

Hao: -Concuerdo contigo- comía como cerdo de todo

Lyserg: -¿Por qué Nicky no ha bajado a comer? Es extraña, un día lo devora todo y al otro ni se acerca a la comida- mira las escaleras

Ana: -Después del entrenamiento se fue a su habitación y no ha salido de ahí en toda la tarde-

Yoh: -jijijiji Debe estar agotada-

Ren: -No lo creo- todos lo miran con cara de _what_

Hao: -¿Por qué dices eso?- decía mientras se tomaba un vaso de jugo al seco

Ren: -Se escucha música- todos se callan y sienten una música que venía de la pieza de la menor- y no es cualquier música-

Lyserg: -Tienes razón es como un remix con sonidos de efectos especiales-

Horo: -Se parece a la música que usan las porristas-

Yoh: -Escuche que mañana habrá una elección para una nueva integrante del equipo, tal vez sea por eso-

Ana: -Probablemente-

Hao: -Voy a ir a ver que no haya destrozado nada con sus saltos-

El chico camina por los pasillos, sube las escaleras, sigue caminando, la música cada vez se hacía más fuerte, de repente se para enfrente de una puerta al final del pasillo, la abre y encuentra ahí a su hermana bailando y saltando sin parar.

Hao: -¡Nicky baja esa música!-

Nicky: -¿Qué? No te escucho!-

Hao: -¡¡¡¡Que le bajes el volumen a la estúpida música!!!-

Nicky: -Bueno, no tenias que gritar- para y baja el volumen -¿Qué quieres?-

Hao: -¿Para que tanto baile?-

Nicky: -Es que... mañana hay una selección para porristas y yo quería entrar- dice con carita de perrito bajo la lluvia

Hao: -¿Y eres buena?-

Nicky: -Claro, solo mira- prende otra vez la música y comienza con su rutina improvisada

Hao: -Si, tienes talento- se fija en que la chica estaba toda sudada y tenia por lo menos 3 pares de pañuelos todos mojados con sudor sobre la cama -¿estas muy cansada?-

Nicky: -Si, más o menos-

Hao: -¿Porqué no descansas y vas a comer algo con todos?-

Nicky: -Te sigo n.n-

Bajaron y se pusieron a hablar con todos, ella solo estaba comiendo verduras crudas ya que creía que después del ejercicio comer carbohidratos no era la mejor opción (se me hace familiar esa frase ¬¬). Luego todos se fueron a dormir y como todas las noches Nicky escribió en su diario sobre el día.

Al día siguiente todo fue igual: Nicky se despertó temprano y preparó un desayuno como para 30 personas, Horo desarreglado fue a comer de los primeros, Ren despertó y miró al ainu comer, Yoh otra vez se quedó dormido, Hao miraba a Lyserg dormido y él solo dormía.

Hao: -Despierta inglesita-

Lyserg: -mmm...- abre los ojos y ve a Hao a centímetros de él- ¡no te me acerques asesino!-

Hao: -Uy por lo menos estas vivo u.u- lo mira de reojo – deberías agradecerme el haberte despertado-

Lyserg: -Bueno gracias, ahora si no te molesta desaparece- se sale de su futón y camina hacia él para sacarlo a la fuerza, hasta que recuerda (que recuerdan cosas ¬¬) que estaba vestido solamente con boxers- ¡Sal ahora! ù///ú-

Hao: -Bueno, bueno, me voy con una condición- lo mira con cara rara, una mezcla de lujuria y diversión- Dame un besito-

Lyserg: -¡¡¿Qué?!! O///O-

Hao: -Ay lechuguita que tonto eres, era una broma. Pero igual te gustaría ¿o no?- misma cara

Lyserg: -¡Claro que no! u//u. Ahora por favor vete para que no lleguemos tarde-

Hao: -Adioshin- se va y deja al chico solo

Nicky: -Hola hermanito- la chica se encontraba en el pasillo

Hao: -¿Qué haces acá?-

Nicky: -Yo solo me aseguraba que no hicieras nada malo, pero ahora me tengo que seguir arreglando para mi presentación- se va

Hao: -Nadie me deja tranquilo en esta casa- dice mientras baja las escaleras

Al llegar se encuentra con una escena bastante peculiar ¡Ana haciendo el desayuno!¡Yoh muy interesado repasando la materia de ayer!

Hao: -¿Me perdí de algo?-

Yoh: -No, es que Anita me prometió que si estudiaba por hoy, ella iba a hacer el desayuno n.n-

Ana: -¿Y Lyserg?-

Lyserg: -Aquí estoy- dice desde las escaleras

Nicky: -Oigan, apúrense, recuerden que tengo una prueba muy importante-

Y todos se fueron a la escuela después del desayuno y esperaron impacientemente que llegaran a ser las 6:30 (en realidad la que más lo esperaba era la pelicastaña ya que a los demás sinceramente les importaba un comino las porristas y sus bailes o por lo menos eso eran lo que creían)

Cuando llegó el momento de la selección había un gran número de chicas frente a la puerta del gimnasio, entre ellas estaba la menor de los Asakura, cuando le dijeron que era su turno entró y se puso en medio de la cancha y al escuchar la música comenzó a bailar, saltar y hacer piruetas, de repente sacó 2 cintas largas (de esas que usan las bailarinas de gimnasia rítmica) y comenzó a hacer círculos y espirales en el aire. Mientras las chicas que tenían que calificar murmuraban:

Chica 1: - es bastante buena- era una chica de cabello hasta los hombros de color rubio casi blanco y ojos lilas

Chica 2: -¿Buena? ¡Es fantástica!- era de cabello hasta más debajo de las caderas de color calipso y ojos fucsias

Chica 3: -Es justo lo que necesitamos en el equipo- tenia cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda de color anaranjado y ojos grises

Chica 1: - Si, es mejor que todas-

Chica 3: -¿Qué tal si la hacemos nuestra capitana?-

Chica 2: -¡Si! Con ella ganaremos las finales-

Por fin termino su rutina y las chicas le comenzaron a aplaudir

Chica 3: -Excelente n.n ¿cómo te llamas?-

Nicky: -Soy Nicky Asakura-

Chica 1: -¡¿Asakura?! ¿eres pariente de Yoh y Hao?-

Nicky: -Pues sí, soy su hermana n.n-

Chica 2: -Ahh!!- grito de emoción -¿me puedes conseguir una cita con ambos?- dijo con brillitos en los ojos

Chica 3: -¡Hallie! Si alguien va a salir con ellos, esa seré yo-

Hallie: -Ja, ni siquiera te puedes considerar linda como para que se te acerquen-

Nicky: -Chicas... yo solo quiero saber si es que quede en el equipo-

Chica 1: -Por supuesto que sí-

Nicky: -Genial-

Hallie: -Desde ahora serás nuestra nueva capitana-

Nicky: -¿Capitana?- dijo -_¿Tan rapido? En las otras escuelas me hacian su capitana luego de una semana_- pensó

Chica 3: -Si, es que eres mejor que todas y necesitábamos una nueva capitana para las finales-

Nicky: -Ok, y ¿cómo se llaman?-

Hallie: -Yo soy Hallie Miwa-

Chica 3: -Yo soy Mei Amaya-

Chica 1: -Soy Shige Okanao-

Nicky: -Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana n.n-

Todas: -Chao n.n- se va

Hallie: -¿Lo ven? Es obvio que yo seré la que saldré con sus hermanos u.u-

Y comenzó otra discusión, pero aquí lo importante no son ellas, así que veamos lo que sucede fuera del gimnasio.

Lyserg: -¿Y cómo te fue?-

Nicky: -¡Soy la nueva capitana del equipo!-

Hao: -Wow, viste Hoto, te dije que el talento lo sacó de mí-

Horo: -¬¬ uy sí, tu que eres tan talentoso para todo-

Anna: -Ya cállense,lo importante es que Nicky quedó y ahora todos podemos irnos a cenar a casa-

Todos volvieron a la pensión y como el que cocinó ese día fue Ren adivinen que preparó...

Horo: -¡Comida china otra vez! ò.ó-

Nicky: -Hoto hoto no te alteres tanto, si hasta es deliciosa u.u-

Yoh: -Jiji, tiene razón, además lo importante es que no nos moriremos de hambre-

Hao: -¿Morirte de hambre, tú? Si hasta te robas mis pastelitos de chocolate-

Ren: -Les importaría dejar de discutir y comenzar a comer de una maldita vez ù.ú-

Después de esa deliciosa comida (tengo hambre TT.TT) se fueron a dormir y otra vez la pequeña pelicastaña se quedó escribiendo.

Nicky: -Veamos- abre un cuaderno y comienza a anotar- A horo no le gusta la comida china y le encanta discutir con el chino. Ren tiene demasiado alto el ego y no soporta al ainu. Hao esta perdido en sus pensamientos. Lys esta más confundido que todos. Yoh esta traumatizado con Anita... eso me recuerda que tengo que llamar a Emile, Bueno me queda tiempo así que comenzaré con mis hermanitos, pero ¿cómo?-

Al día siguiente la misma rutina hasta que llegó el entrenamiento de porristas.

Nicky: -A ver chicas, la coreografía esta perfecta pero siento que le falta algo- se comienza a mover de un lado a otro como si tratara de ver algo -¿Este equipo es solo de mujeres?-

Mei: -Pues, la verdad en un comienzo iba a ser mixto pero ningún hombre se quiso integrar-

Nicky: -Conozco a un par que si querrán –sonrisa diabólica – pero me demorará tal vez un poco poder convencerlos-

Hallie: -Pues trata, porque nos vendría muy bien algunos chicos-

Nicky: -Si. Oye tú la de arriba- se dirige a una chica de cabellos negros hasta la cintura y muy lisos, ojos rojos, cara blanca como la nieve, muy delgada y con un aire diabólico- quiero que te pongas más recta que así como estas solo perderas el equilibrio-

La chica no le responde

Nicky : -¡Respóndeme cuando te hablo!-

Shige: -Eh Nicky... ella es Sata y es muda-

Nicky: -Ay lo siento-

Al volver a casa preparó Lyserg la cena, algo elegante para lo que comúnmente comian, pero igual estaba deliciosa de repente.

Ring-ring

Nicky: -Alo?- contesta su teléfono – ¡Emile! Tanto tiempo ¿cómo has estado?... No, yo me encuentro en Tokio... si...¿como crees?...¿enserio?...genial, entonces ahí nos vemos Bye-

Hao: -¿Quién era?-

Nicky: -Una amiga que conocí en Francia, su nombre es Emile Atenm, es basquetbolista-

Horo: -Oye ¿te vas a comer ese pedazo de tarta?-

Nicky: -No, cómetelo si quieres- se apoya en la mesa – I'm bored, tengo ganas de jugar- de repente se le prende la ampolleta de las ideas -¿alguien quiere tener una batalla conmigo?-

Ren: -Yo! Hace tiempo que no he practicado y este seria un buen momento-

Nicky: -Entonces salgamos afuera-

Ya afuera Ren tenia puesto su traje de batalla, tenia a mano su lanza y HoraiKen y Bazon estaba a su lado. Nicky estaba vestida con ropa cualquiera, en cada mano tenia una de esas cintas de bailarina y sus 3 espíritus la acompañaban.

Ren: -Ja, no me digas que esos son tus espíritus?-

Nicky: -Ten cuidado Rency, las apariencias engañan-

Ren: -¡Bazon posesiona a HoraiKen!-

Nicky: -Natesa posesiona las cintas- las cintas se tornaron de un color lila -¿Qué tal si hacemos esto más interesante?-

Ren: -Propón como-

Nicky: -Si yo gano llevarás todas mis compras por un mes y si tu ganas...-

Ren: - Tendrás que hacer todos mis deberes por el resto del mes-

Nicky: -Me parece justo, comencemos ¡Espada!- estira sus cintas y se transforman en una reluciente espada

Ren: -¡Como si con eso me fueras a ganar!- la atacó pero esta desapareció y reapareció atrás de él dándole una sola patada en la espalda que lo tiró al suelo, dejándolo con la espada amenazadoramente cerca de su cuello

Nicky: -Perdiste- dijo apuntándolo con la espada aun

Ren: -¡Suerte de principiantes!- se levanta y se sienta al lado de un árbol

Nicky: -Que bien, ya podré ir de compras tranquila n,n ¿Alguien más?-

Horo: -Yo! Apostemos, si gano cocinaras todos los días por el resto del mes cualquier comida que no sea china-

Nicky: -Y si yo gano... tendrás que preparar uno spa a tu estilo aquí-

La pelea fue simple, la pequeña trasformó su arma en una lanza gigante y cortó la tabla y el Ikpasui calló a unos 10 metros del lugar.

Nicky: -¿Más contrincantes?-

Hao: -Lo siento hermanita, pero nunca vas a poder contra mí, muajajajaja, así que si gano tendrás que cortarte el cabello hasta los hombros-

Nicky: -Pero si yo gano, tendrás que meterte al equipo de porristas-

Hao: -Acepto solo porque es imposible que pierda-

5 minutos después

Hao: -No puedo creer que haya perdido-

Nicky: -Jaja, no que era imposible ganarte?- le saca la lengua- esto es más fácil de lo que pensé, si hubiera estado para el torneo habría ganado sin complicaciones-

Hao: -Cállate ù.ú-

Nicky: -Ahora si que tendré a un nuevo integrante en mi equipo- risa maniática- ¿alguien más?-

Yoh: -¡Yo!¡Yo!¡Elígeme!- decía mientras agitaba el brazo lo más que podía

Nicky: -Si, me parece-

Yoh: -Genial- se acerca a la chica – si yo gano quiero- le susurra algo al oído que nadie escuchó además de ella, luego asiente

Nicky: -Esta bien, pero si yo gano tendrás que lustrar todos mis zapatos-

Yoh: -Acepto-

Continuara...

Quedo algo aburrido este capi, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió, además en el próximo las cosas se ponen más interesantes, bueno que estén bien, gracias nuevamente por los rewiews.

Otra pregunta: ¿Qué podría decir un Lyserg pervertido? Y sigo con mi pregunta de cómo les gustaría ver a Yoh. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Revelaciones

La pelea estuvo muy pareja, ambos con espadas atacándose mutuamente, pero luego de unos minutos Nicky tomó ventaja y salto para atacar directamente a un Yoh indefenso. Él ya se imaginaba como sería tener que lustrar los cientos de pares de zapatos de su hermana...

Yoh: -_Zapatos...zapatos...¿zapatos¡Eso es! Es tonto pero puede funcionar-_ pensó- ¡Nicky!¡Hay una oferta de zapatos atrás tuyo!- caída al estilo anime de todos los espectadores de la pelea

Nicky: -¿¡Dónde!?- dijo mirando a todos lados, olvidándose de su ataque

Yoh: -Ahhhhh!!!- gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre la chica y le pegaba con la espada, hasta que esta cayó al suelo, impactando contra su cara

Nicky: -Auchh..- dijo frotándose la mejilla

Yoh: -¡Si!¡Gané!-

Nicky: -Eso fue trampa Ò.Ó-

Yoh: -Ay, no seas mala perdedora jijijiji-

Nicky: -Olvídalo ù.ú-

Hao: -¡Perdedora!¡No puedo creer que hayas caído en ese truco tan viejo!-

Nicky: -Cállate afeminado-

Ana: -¡Ya cállense de una maldita vez!-

Todos: -Si, Ana-

Después de un rato todos se encontraron dentro de la pensión otra vez, se fueron a sus habitaciones ya que era tarde.

Nicky: -Yoh, para de gritar-

Yoh: -Pero me duele-

Nicky: -Como te va a doler algo tan insignificante-

Yoh: -¡Ay!-

Nicky: -Deja de moverte o te puedo cortar una oreja-

Yoh: -Ya, ya-

Nicky: -Tus puntas están demasiado desgastadas-

Yoh: -No me las corto hace tiempo n.n-

Nicky: -Ya me di cuenta ¬¬¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto!-

Yoh: -Pero es que me pongo nervioso-

Nicky: -Pero si es un simple corte y tinte de cabello- en ese momento termina de cortar y comienza a ponerle una crema naranja al final del cabello

Yoh: -No es por eso, es por lo que dirá Ana cuando lo vea-

Nicky: -Pero si tu mismo fuiste el que me pidió que te arreglara para que Ana se sorprendiera, además le va a encantar, eso es seguro-

Yoh: -Eso dices ahora-

Nicky: -Listo, ahora déjalo reposar y para mañana estará listo-

Yoh: -Buenas noches- dice mientras se aleja de la habitación de la chica

Al día siguiente Nicky se levanta temprano y va a despertar a su hermano

Nicky: -Despierta dormilón-

Yoh: -...-

Nicky: -¡Que te despiertes grandísimo idiota!-

Yoh: -Ya, ya me desperté- se toca el cabello -¿ya esta listo?-

Nicky: -Si, se ve genial. Ahora vamos a mi pieza a elegir tu ropa-

Yoh: -Primero déjame vestirme-

Luego de que Yoh se pusiera el uniforme, ambos entran a la habitación de la chica y ella abre unas bolsas donde se encontraba mucha ropa masculina.

Yoh: -¿De dónde sacaste tanta ropa de chicos?-

Nicky: -Algunas las había comprado hace poco por si acaso les faltaba y otras se las robe a Hao, Lyserg, Ren, Horo y a otros chicos de la escuela-

Yoh: -¿No se enojaran al ver que son de ellos?-

Nicky: -No lo notaran, les hice algunos arreglos para que se vieran diferentes-

Yoh: -Genial y ¿cuál crees que se me vería mejor?-

Nicky: -No lo se- le tira encima un montón de pantalones -¿cuál te gusta?-

Yoh: -Creo que este- le muestra un pantalón negro muy ancho

Nicky: -Si, es lindo- le muestra varias camisas – Creo que la naranja seria tu estilo-

Yoh: -Si, creo que me gusta esa- le indica una camisa de manga corta naranja con manchas negras

Nicky: -¡Que linda! Simple y al vez moderna- mira diferentes zapatillas –Creo que lo que necesitas ahora son zapatillas con caña (para no decir conversse)-

Yoh: -Si, si, ahora arregla por favor mi cabello-

Nicky: -Ya relájate- toma una peineta y un alisador de pelo, primero lo peina y luego lo alisa- listo, que hermoso te ves- le muestra su reflejo en el espejo, y allí se veía a un Yoh con el cabello más liso de lo normal y que se iba aclarando hacia las puntas hasta llegar a un tono anaranjado

Yoh: -Genial n.n, ahora bajemos a ver lo que dicen los demás-

Cuando bajaron ya todos estaban sentados y cuando sintieron su llegada los miraron y su reacción fue diferente en cada uno.

Horo: -Jajajajaajajjaajaja- se reía descontroladamente

Ren: -Hmmm...-

Lyserg: -Pero Yoh ¿qué te pasó en el cabello?-

Ana: -...- trató de abrir la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, era tanto su asombro al ver a su prometido de esa forma que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna

Hao: -Hermanito, no sabía que el color naranjo volviera a estar de moda u.u-

Nicky: -No se burlen, se ve genial, además es un tinte que se ira en pocos días, como máximo tres-

Horo: -Jajajajajajajaja, que pena que no dura mucho ¿verdad Yoh?-

Yoh: -Jijiijiji, si es verdad-

Lyserg: -Ya es hora de irnos, o llegaremos tarde a clases-

Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos que los dirigían a su salón de clase, todos iban en silencio, pero cada vez que pasaban cerca de una chica esta se le quedaba mirando a Yoh embobada, esto ponía celosa a Ana, al punto que estaba roja de la ira.

Yoh: -Anita ¿te sucede algo?-

Ana: -Yo...- no puede decir nada más, ya que en lo único que ponía atención era como un grupo de chicas miraba a Yoh de forma seductora

Chica: -Hola bombón¿por qué no dejas a esta rubia teñida y vienes a divertirte con nosotras?- esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

Ana: -**¡DEJEN DE MIRAR A MI PROMETIDO, GRUPO DE P$4&#!**- les gritó a todo pulmón- ¡Y no soy teñida!-

Yoh: -Ana...-

Ana: -¡Tú cállate!- le ordena a la vez que le planta un beso apasionado en la boca, al ver esto todos sus acompañantes quedan boquiabiertos

Hao: -No puedo creerlo-

Ren: -¿Quién diría que Ana se revelaría de esta forma?-

Horo: -Mejor dicho ¿Quién diría que Ana si tiene sentimientos?-

Lyserg: -Esto si que es increíble ¿Desde cuándo Ana esta celosa?-

Nicky: -Muchas preguntas por el día, mejor ya vamonos al salón-

La mañana transcurrió normal...

Hao: -¡No quiero!-

Nicky: -¡Iras!-

Hao: -¡Que no!-

Nicky: -Si iras y punto- lo empuja hasta la puerta del gimnasio

Hao: -¡No! T.T- gritaba mientras se agarraba de todo lo que podía

Nicky: -¡Deja de hacer tonterías de niño pequeño¡perdiste la apuesta, ahora eres porrista quieras o no!- decía mientras lo tironeaba hacia los camarines de chicos

Hao: -Pero no quiero ser un porrista marica-

Nicky: -Los porristas no son maricas, solo son chicos normales que bailan y hacen piruetas y saltos-

Hao: -Pero voy a parecer una chica-

Nicky: -¡Asume que perdiste y cámbiate de ropa de una maldita vez!- lo tira al camarín de una patada –Aquí esta tu traje- le lanza unos pantalones negros con rayas blancas. una musculosa negra con bordes blancos y unas zapatillas blancas –Cámbiate ahora mismo o atente a las consecuencias- se va

Hao: -Demonios- decía mientras se cambiaba de ropa lo más rápido posible

Cuando salio un grupo inmenso de chicas vestidas de negro y blanco lo esperaban mientras cuchicheaban, gritaban de emoción o se desmayaban

Nicky: -Al fin-

Hao: -¿Qué debo hacer?-

Nicky: -Vas a aprenderte la coreografía y quiero que levantes pesas ya que serás base-

Hao: -¿Base?-

Nicky: -Si, significa que levantaras a alguien-

Hao: -¿Y se puede saber a quien?-

Nicky: -No, no se puede, es sorpresa- sonríe –¡ahora comienza a bailar!-

Hao trató de seguir los pasos de los demás y solo luego de una hora lo consiguió

Nicky: -¡Hao!¡Salta más alto!¡Quiero verte hacer un flyfla!-

Hao: -¿Un qué?-

Nicky: -Esto- la chica respira hondo, toma impulso y salta hacia atrás, dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo perfectamente parada -¿Puedes?-

Hao: -Claro- lo hace y aunque se tambalea un poco al caer logra hacerlo- ¿Ves?-

Nicky: -Perfecto, ahora quiero que saltes, levantes las piernas como para quedar sentado con la piernas abiertas y que te toques la puntas de los pies y caigas parado-

Hao: -Claro- lo hace sin mayor dificultad

Nicky: -¡Más alto!- el chico lo repite- ¡Salta otra vez!- de nuevo- ¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta¡Salta! – a este punto el pelilargo ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarse siquiera –Muy bien, me impresionaste, te mereces un descanso, mañana seguiremos-

Hao: -Gracias- dice apenas

Nicky: -¡Todas a cambiarse!- les grita a las chicas

Luego de esto, se fueron a la pensión donde los demás los esperaban.

Ren: -¡Hoto devuélveme mi leche!- gritaba mientras perseguía al peliazul por los pasillos

Horo: -¡Primero alcánzame tiburón!-

Ren: -¡Vuelve acá erizo!-

Horo: -Pincho ambulante-

Ren: -Hielito-

Horo: -Picudito-

Ren: -Escoba invertida-

Horo: -Oye, siento que aquí falta algo- se detiene

Ren: -Lo se, algo no esta bien- dijo deteniéndose también

Horo: -Si, es... es... ¡No se me ocurre que es!-

Ren: -¿El grito de Ana para que nos callemos?-

Horo: -Si, eso mismo ¿dónde estará?-

Nicky: -Está con Yoh-

Ren: -¿Le esta haciendo entrenar otra vez?-

Nicky: -No tonto, está de lo mejor acurrucada con él viendo una película, los muy tortolitos-

H y R: -¿¡Qué!?-

Nicky: -Se ha puesto muy cariñosa con él desde lo de la mañana-

Horo: -Yo quiero ver eso- se va corriendo a la sala para ver a la pareja

Ren: -Yo también- lo sigue

Nicky: -Mejor voy a mi habitación- se dirige a su pieza

Cuando entró se encontró con que Lyserg estaba sentado frente a su TV viendo algunos de sus videos de porristas.

Nicky: -¿Qué haces acá Lys?-

Lyserg: -Pues.. yo...- dijo asustado al ver a la chica

Nicky: -Te gustaron los videos ¿verdad?-

Lyserg: -Si, son geniales los bailes que hacen-

Nicky: -¿Te gustaría que te enseñe algunos?-

Lyserg: -¿En serio?-

Nicky: -Claro, hasta si quieres te puedo integrar al equipo de la escuela-

Lyserg: -No creo que me acepten-

Nicky: -Claro que si, soy la capitana y se hace lo que yo digo-

Lyserg: -Bueno, en ese caso...-

Nicky: -¡Genial! Ahora bajemos a comer que estoy muerta de hambre-

La cena la había hecho Horo junto a Yoh, era poca para lo que normalmente comían. Cuando ya todos estaban sentados, comenzaron a comer, hasta que de repente se corta la luz.

Horo: -Ahhhh!!!-

Ren: -Cállate ¬¬-

Ana: -¡¿Quién fue el idiota que olvidó pagar la cuenta de la luz?!-

Hao: -Lys, tengo miedo- abraza al inglés que se encontraba a su lado

Lyserg: -Ehh... Hao ¿Te molestaría soltarme? O//O-

Hao: -Claro que si me molestaría, tengo miedo-

Nicky: -Definitivamente se arruinó la cena- prende una linterna que misteriosamente estaba a su lado –Creo que lo mejor sería salir hasta que vuelva la luz u.u-

Yoh: -¡Si! Quiero ir al cine- estaba vestido con la ropa que eligió en la mañana

Nicky: -Me parece bien, tomen aquí esta mi tarjeta- les entrega una de sus tarjetas de platino –vayan al cine, gasten lo que quieran y diviértanse-

Horo: -¿Y tu no vas a ir?-

Nicky: -No, no me siento bien como para ir, prefiero descansar o arreglar la luz-

Lyserg: -Entonces vamonos rápido- dijo parándose para quitarse al pelilargo de encima

Todos se fueron caminando y la pequeña los quedó mirando por la ventana, y cuando ya no los divisó corrió hasta la cocina, donde había un interruptor, lo subió y todas las luces se prendieron nuevamente.

Nicky: -Son unos idiotas, se olvidaron de este interruptor u.u- mira para todas partes -¡Ya se fueron¡Podemos comenzar la fiesta!- un gran número de personas salen de sus escondites

Mientras tanto en el cine

Yoh: -¿Y qué película vamos a ver?-

Horo: -Dejémoslo a la suerte- toma un papel, lo parte en 6 pedazos y en cada uno escribe el nombre de cada uno –el que salga decidirá la película ¿Lyserg haces los honores?-

Lyserg: -Claro- saca un papelito y lo lee- Hao-

Hao: -¿Qué quieres? n.n-

Lyserg: -No baka, tu decidirás la película u.u-

Hao: -Ah ya, a ver- mira la cartelera- esta- dijo indicando una película de terror

Horo: -¿Seguro?-

Hao: -Claro que sí, así que vayan a comprar las entradas y yo iré a comprar bebidas y palomitas-

Todos se fueron a la sala donde iban a dar la película, se sentaron en las primeras butacas que encontraron, pero como Ana se quería sentar al lado de su prometido, dejó a Ren y Horo juntos y a Lyserg con Hao, el cual al parecer había comprado demasiadas palomitas de maiz.

La película duraba 3 horas, ya había pasado una y la situación era distinta para cada uno. Ana estaba abrazada cariñosamente de Yoh, Yoh acariciaba la mejilla de su prometida, Horo abrazaba totalmente asustado a Ren, Ren solo estaba cruzado de brazos con un sonrojo que no se podía notar por la oscuridad de la sala, Lyserg miraba atento la película y Hao, bueno ¿les ha pasado que si una película es buena pueden comerse todo un paquete de palomitas y seguir con hambre?, pues esto es lo que le paso a nuestro queridísimo Hao, pero él había comprado 6 paquetes gigantes para él solo y ya se los había comido todos.

Hao: -Lys, me siento mal, comí demasiado- decía con cara de estar a punto de vomitar.

Lyserg: -¿Te llevo a casa?-

Hao: -Por favor-

Lyserg: -Chicos- dice dirigiéndose a los demás –Hao esta muy mal, lo voy a acompañar a casa-

Todos: -Si-

Se fueron de vuelta a casa, dejando a los demás en el cine, debieron hacer varias parada ya que el pelilargo se sentía demasiado mal para caminar. Al final Lyserg debió cargarlo en su espalda para que pudieran llegar rápido.

Lyserg: -¿No escuchas música?- dice al estar a una cuadra de la pensión

Hao: -Da igual, solo llévame rápido que quiero vomitar-

Al abrir la puerta se encuentran con lo que menos esperaban, una gran cantidad de chicos y chicas bailando con la música a un volumen máximo, y a Nicky bailando sensualmente y cantando encima de una mesa, mientras un grupo de chicos la rodeaba.

Nicky: -...So delicious, It's hot, hot. So delicious, I put them boys on rock, rock. So delicious, they wanna slice of what I got. Nickylicious, hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out. Baby, baby, baby. If you really want me. Honey get some patience. Maybe then you'll get a taste. I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey. It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy…- Hao solo miraba la fiesta como si nada, pero Lyserg estaba más atento a lo que decía la chica en la canción, pero al darse cuenta que tenía que estar ebria para decir eso, se enojo

Lyserg: -¡Nicky!- la chica se detiene al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y se da vuelta a verlos asustada

Nicky: -Ehhh... chicos... creí que llegarían más tarde- mira a su alrededor –puedo explicarlo, yo...-

Lyserg: -¡Váyanse todos ahora!- todos obedecieron y fueron despejando la pensión hasta que solo quedaron ellos tres y los restos de comida en el piso – Ahora explícame que paso aquí-

Nicky: -Pues, había planeado esta fiesta hace unos días, hoy baje el interruptor de la luz general, para que pareciera que se hubiera cortado la luz, los convencí de irse y dejarme la casa, cuando se fueron empecé la fiesta, baile, canté y tal vez tome un poquito de alcohol-

Lyserg: -¿Un poquito? Pero si se nota que estas hasta ebria!-

Hao: -No, yo no lo noto-

Lyserg: -Tú cállate¿ya te sientes mejor?-

Nicky: -Si, creo que...-

Hao: -Me estaba hablando a mí, tonta-

Nicky: -¿Qué te pasó¿Quieres vomitar?- le dice preocupada al ver que su cara estaba tomando un tono verde

Lyserg: -Comió demasiado y tuve que traerlo de regreso-

Nicky: -¿Y los demás?-

Lyserg: -Se quedaron viendo la película, era muy larga duraba 3 horas, Hao mejor ve al baño-

Hao: -Si- se va corriendo al baño

Nicky: -Será mejor ordenar cuanto antes, no vaya a ser que Ana vea este desastre y me castigue de por vida- se para, pero no resiste 5 segundos y cae al suelo

Lyserg: -Te dije que estabas ebria, mejor vete a tu habitación, yo limpiaré junto a tu hermano-

Nicky: -Si- sube las escaleras y se dirige a su pieza tambaleándose, se lanza a su cama y a los pocos segundos se queda dormida

Mientras tanto en la sala se veía a un Lyserg recogiendo la basura del suelo. De repente Hao sale del baño y se dirige hacía él

Hao: -¿Te ayudo? n.n- se puso en frente del peliverde

Lyserg: -¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

Hao: -Claro, gracias por traerme- lo mira de forma dulce

Lyserg: - No hay de que- dijo bajando la mirada para que el pelilargo no notara su leve sonrojo –Si, me vendría bien una mano con esto n.n- ambos comenzaron a recoger todo, y luego de media hora ya todo estaba impecable

Hao: -¿Cuánto falta para que los demás lleguen?- se sentó en el suelo

Lyserg: -Como una hora ¿Por qué?- se sentó a su lado

Hao: -Tal vez para saber cuanto tiempo tengo para divertirme- lo mira de forma traviesa

Lyserg: -¿A qué te refieres con divertirte? o//o- se sonroja al ver la mirada de su "amigo"

Hao: -No lo se, dímelo tú- lo toma del mentón para que lo mire a los ojos, haciendo que se sonroje aún más

Lyserg: -Ehhh... Hao... ¿Qué haces? O////O- preguntó al sentir como el pelicastaño le acariciaba la mejilla con la otra mano

Hao: -Ya te dije, divertirme n.n- dijo mientras bajaba su mano de para acariciar el hombro del chico

Lyserg: -Esto no esta bien ////- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse, pero el otro chico lo empujo con delicadeza para dejarlo recostado con él encima, aprisionándolo con ambas manos contra el piso

Hao: -No te asustes mi pequeño ingles, solo déjate llevar- dijo acercando su cara a la del chico hasta quedar a pocos centímetros

Lyserg: -Hao, es en serio, no es correcto-

Hao: -¿Por qué no?- dijo de manera inocente

Lyserg: -Porque... nos pueden ver u///u- dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo

Hao: -Todos están viendo la película- dijo de manera que su voz sonó bastante sexy

Lyserg: -Ehhh... entonces... Nicky, si, ella esta aquí aun-

Hao: -Pero esta dormida en su pieza- se acercó aun más al peliverde, dejando sus narices a milímetros

Lyserg: -Hao... por favor...- no era que no le gustara la cercanía, al contrario le fascinaba tener a Hao tan cerca, pero se sentía nervioso al pensar en todo lo que le podría hacer el pelilargo, o peor que pasaría si alguien los descubriera.

Hao: -Por favor nada Lys, trata de disfrutarlo- comenzó a besar el cuello contrario, haciendo que al pequeño le comenzaran a arder las mejillas -¿Ves que no es tan malo?-

Lyserg: -No, no lo es ahhh...- un gemido salio de su boca al sentir la lengua del chico lamiendo su cuello

Hao: -¿Ves como te gusta?- dijo al escucharlo, de inmediato le quitó la playera y comenzó a lamer su pecho, a lo que el peliverde respondió con más gemidos

Lyserg: -Hao...- lo abraza

Hao: -Si¿qué sucede?- dijo deteniéndose

Lyserg: -Yo...-

Toc-Toc

¿?: -Buenas noches¿Hay alguien en casa?-

Lyserg: -Creo que yo atenderé- dijo levantándose rápidamente

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos de color miel, usaba un vestido rojo a cuadros, una boina negra y zapatos rojos

¿?: -Disculpe¿Esta es la casa de la familia Asakuga?-

Lyserg: -Pues, si y ¿quién eres tú?-

¿?: -Mi nombque es Emile Atenm, mucho gusto- toma los bordes de su vestido y hace una pequeña reverencia -¿Se encontaga Nicky?-

Lyserg: -Lo siento pequeña, esta durmiendo, si quieres mañana la visitas-

Emile: -Bueno, gacias- se fija que el chico tenia el torso desnudo y babeado, y un chico muy parecido a su amiga estaba sentado en el suelo- ¿Le puedo pgeguntag algo?-

Lyserg: -Claro-

Emile: -¿Integumpí algo impogtante?- dijo señalando con el índice al pelilargo

Hao: -Claro que sí, así que si no te importa preferiríamos que nos dejaras solos-

Emile: -Lo lamento, me voy enseguida, adiós- se va y Lyserg cierra la puerta aun ruborizado por la pregunta de la francesa

Hao: -Esa debió ser la famosa basquetbolista francesa de la que hablaba mi hermanita u.u-

Lyserg: -Si, bueno yo creo que me iré a dormir-

Hao: -¿No quieres terminar lo que empezamos?-

Lyserg: -No ahora, lo siento- se va a su habitación y deja al pelilargo sentado en el suelo

Hao: -Tú te lo pierdes- dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara.

Se fue a ver televisión a la sala, con la polera del ingles es su mano. Como no había nada interesante luego de unos minutos se quedó dormido en el suelo abrazando la prenda.

Mientras tanto Lyserg subió a su habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta y comenzó a golpear la pared con sus puños.

Lyserg: -¿Por qué no puedo decirle que lo amo, que no puedo vivir sin él¿Por qué no le digo que lo extrañe más que a todo cuando estuve en Inglaterra¿Por qué debo ser tan débil?- golpeo lo más fuerte posible

Nicky: -Lyserg...-

Lyserg: -¿Qué haces tu aquí?- dijo dándose vuelta para ver a la chica

Nicky: -Te equivocaste de habitación, esta es la mía, la tuya esta al lado-

Lyserg: -Lo siento- salió avergonzado de la habitación

Nicky: -Creo que tendré que ayudar a estos dos con su relación- dijo cuando ya se había ido, luego se durmió

Al salir, Lyserg trató de irse lo más rápido posible a su pieza, pero el ruido de la televisión lo detuvo, bajo a la sala y allí encontró al pelilargo dormido abrazando su polera.

Lyserg: -Que lindo se ve- se dijo –esto es mío- trató de quitarle suavemente la prenda pero él la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza

Comenzaba a hacer frío, así que le apoyo la cabeza en una almohada que había y lo arropó con una manta que sacó del armario, luego le beso la mejilla y salió de ahí

Lyserg: -Buenas noches... Hao-

Después iba a subir, pero escuchó como la puerta principal se habría y dejaba ver a un Horo pálido como la nieve abrazando a Ren, y a Yoh abrazando cariñosamente a su prometida por la cintura.

Ren: -Horo, solo era una película ¬//¬-

Horo: -Pero dio mucho miedo, en especial la parte en que el monstruo aparece de la nada y ataca a la chica por la espalda T.T- lo abraza aun más fuerte

Lyserg: -Por fin llegaron- dijo dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban -¿Y qué tal les fue?-

Yoh: -Muy bien, la película estaba muy genial, que pena que te la perdiste- dijo besando la mejilla de una Ana algo ruborizada

Lyserg: -No importa, igual me divertí aquí n.n- dijo recordando a Hao a milímetros de él

Ren: -¿Y Nicky?-

Lyserg: -Ehh...Estaba dormida cuando llegamos u.u-

Ana: -Que bien que arreglaron la luz, bueno es tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir- se fue a su pieza

Yoh: -Si, yo también tengo sueño- se va

Horo: -¿Dónde está Hao?-

Lyserg: -Se quedó dormido viendo televisión-

Horo: -¡No!-

Ren: -¿Qué te pasa?-

Horo: -¿Qué no recuerdas que había una niñita que salía del televisor y mataba? (the ring) ¡A Hao lo va a matar la niñita de pelos largos!-

Ren: -Baka, era solo una película ¬¬-

Lyserg: -Mejor, se van a dormir o pueden despertarlo-

Todos se van a sus habitaciones, pero Horo horo era el único que no podía dormir

Horo: -Era solo una película, era solo una película, era solo una película- decía temblando -¡El monstruo nos matará a todos!- grito corriendo a la pieza del chinito -¡Ren, el monstruo me persigue!- dijo tocando la puerta, pero la que abre fue Nicky, pero llevaba los cabellos sueltos y le tapaban el rostro -¡Ahhh la niñita del pozo mató a Rency!-

Nicky: -¿Por qué todos confunden mi pieza?- dijo, sacándose los cabellos que le tapaban la cara –La de Ren es la de al frente- dice indicando la habitación que se encontraba en frente

Horo: -Lo siento- la chica cierra la puerta, él se da vuelta, toca la puerta de Ren y cuando este abre, lo abraza –¡Ren! Tenía mucho miedo, el monstruo me persigue y Nicky se parece a la niñita que sale de la televisión-

Ren: -¿Y qué quieres que haga?-

Horo: -¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

Ren: -O//O ehhh...-

Horo: -Por favor, es solo por esta noche- dice mirándolo con ojos tiernos y suplicantes

Ren: -Bueno, pasa ¬//¬- luego que entró, cerró la puerta tras él

Tendió otro futón para el peliazul, pero esté ya se había acostado en el suyo

Ren: -Oye¡ese es mi futón!-

Horo: -Pero es que esta calentito n.n-

Ren: -Quédatelo ¬//¬- se acostó en el otro y se quedó dormido, pero luego de un rato sintió como lo despertaban

Horo: -Ren, tengo miedo- le susurra

Ren: -Pero si ya te deje dormir en mi pieza¿qué más quieres?-

Horo: -Quiero dormir contigo-

Ren: -¿y no lo estas haciendo ya?-

Horo: -No, me refiero a dormir en el mismo futón-

Ren: -¡¿Qué?! O//O-

Horo: -Necesito abrazar algo T.T-

Ren: -Esta bien, pero nada más-

Horo: -Yupi- se mete en el futón del chino y lo abraza –Oye-

Ren: -¿Qué? u//u-

Horo: -¿No sientes que comenzó a hacer calor?-

Ren: -No, no lo siento, mejor duérmete de una vez- le dice y luego de eso ambos se duermen profundamente.

Me quedó medio largito el capitulo ¿medio largito¡Muy largito! Aunque igual está aburrido el capi, es como relleno para lo que viene.

Ha ha, Haito trató de violar a Lys, y más encima el verdecito se deja u.u, aunque si les interesa les diré que va a intentarlo más de una vez n.n. Y agregar lo de la película "The ring" ("la señal" o "el aro") fue idea de una amiga (la cual tiene solo 9 años y la traume de por vida con mis fanfics u.u, pero ella es la q se metió en mi computador, yo nunca se lo habría mostrado, si es solo una niñita) pero ojala que entiendan, gomen para las que nunca vieron la película (gomen **Didboroth**). Ok, agradezco a quienes me dejaron reviews y espero que me manden más, porque siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n

Un besito, Bye-bye


End file.
